


Хорошее утро

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз облизнулся, не поднимая глаз. Он внезапно почувствовал себя голодным, и дразнящий запах кофе и выпечки тут не причем.





	Хорошее утро

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　　Стайлз с трудом разлепил глаза. Веки были словно свинцовые, плененный сном мозг отказывался просыпаться. В кровати было тепло и уютно, как в настоящем Раю. Вставать совершенно не хотелось, но Дерека не было рядом, и необходимо было немедленно это исправить. 

　　Он скинул с себя простынь, позволив летним лучам солнца коснуться своего тела. Их нежное тепло обволокло его, озолотив молочную кожу, щедро усыпанную родинками. Стайлз с удовольствием потянулся, жмуря глаза и улыбаясь, прогоняя томную негу сна. Тело приятно ломило после вчерашней ночи, на бедрах напоминанием горели синяки в виде отпечатков пальцев, укусы зудели на шее и ключицах. 

　　На подгибающихся ногах он встал с кровати и неловко проковылял по комнате. Теплый воздух из открытого окна огладил нагое тело, вызвав толпу мурашек. Найдя среди разбросанного на полу шмотья белье, кажется, Хейла, натянул его на свою задницу, слабо охнув от тянущего ощущения в пояснице, появившегося, когда он наклонялся. 

　　— Чертов жеребец, — простонал Стайлз, — затаскал меня, кобелина. 

　　Не то чтобы он жаловался всерьез, просто было несправедливо, что только Стайлз после их игрищ чувствовал себя так, будто по нему протопталась стая буйных оборотней. Но нет, это был только их Альфа. 

　　Не став больше заморачиваться с одеждой – он бы и боксеры не надевал, но ключи от логова были у всей стаи, шерифа и Мелиссы, а Стайлзу не хотелось повторять Инцидент Когда Он Чуть Не Умер – он толкнул дверь и вышел из спальни. На перилах висела кожанка Дерека, а на скрипящей ступеньке валялась стоптанная стелька, выскочившая вчера из лежавшего неподалеку кроссовка. 

　　Спустившись вниз, он прошел по коридору мимо фотодоски, к которой были прикреплены счастливые фотографии. Она всегда вызывала у него улыбку – спустя столько лет и выпавших им ужасов приятно было осознавать, что стая смогла пережить это все и радоваться жизни. И как всегда, отвлекшись на эту греющую мысль, он споткнулся о ковер, вместо стены отделявший коридор от гостиной. 

　　В гостиной остались свидетельства вчерашнего праздника: накрытый стол, грязные тарелки, бокалы и потухшие свечи. Все это было слегка сдвинуто к краю скатертью, за которую Стайлз случайно потянул, когда Дерек его поцеловал. По полу разметались салфетки, некогда красиво оформленные в валявшейся на ковре салфетнице. Хорошо хоть они вино не опрокинули – белый ворс им бы этого не простил. В камине осталась одна зола, но Стайлз все еще слышал запах ароматической древесины. 

　　Стащив со стола кусок вяленого мяса, он неловко прошел на кухню, щадя поясницу. Прислонившись к дверному косяку, с истинным удовольствием рассматривал открывшуюся картину: его любимый муж варил кофе ему в постель, а в духовке доходило печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Спина Дерека была расцарапана, шея покрыта засосами, а сам он мурлыкал себе под нос и пританцовывал. Стайлз зависнул на ритмичных покачиваниях бедрами, и ему за это даже не стыдно. 

　　— Ты все испортил, — не поворачиваясь и не прекращая танцевать, заявил Дерек, — вернись в постель и спи. 

　　Стайлз облизнулся, не поднимая глаз. Он внезапно почувствовал себя голодным, и дразнящий запах кофе и выпечки тут ни при чем. 

　　— Убеди меня, — предложил Стайлз. Он по сути предоставил мужу шанс объяснить, почему он не должен наброситься на него прямо сейчас. Утро обещало быть хорошим. Приятным точно. 

　　Таймер духовки засигналил о вышедшем времени, и огонь автоматически погас. Дерек наклонился — рот Стайлза наполнился слюной, а тело объяло жаром – и достал противень с печеньем. Свалив выпечку в глубокую тарелку и потушив газ под туркой, он развернулся к Стайлзу, скрестив руки на груди – как же Стайлз обожал эти бугрящиеся бицепсы, темные ореолы сосков и стальной пресс – и окинул его липким взглядом. 

　　— Я принесу тебе завтрак в постель, разбужу минетом, буду кормить с рук, а потом трахну. 

　　— Звучит заманчиво, — кивнул Стайлз. Ему очень нравилось это предложение. 

　　Дерек самодовольно улыбнулся. Его взгляд проскользил по покрытой родинками груди и остановилcя на топорщившихся боксерах. На ткани уже выступило влажное пятно. 

　　— Я вижу. 

　　Не сказав больше ни слова, он повернулся к еще не готовому кофе, предоставив Стайлзу шанс действовать. В принципе, они могли поразвлечься и здесь. Но Стайлзу слишком нравились их игры, так что он поправил член, развернулся и уковылял наверх. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
